This invention relates to a switching device equipped with a plurality of elements operating when pressed.
A switching device of the sort above mentioned has been composed of a plurality of operating elements lined up in such a manner that they can be pressed down unidirectionally. Consequently, the switching device tends to become lengthy in the direction in which the elements are lined up when the number of them is increased to make the device multifunctional. Since such a lengthy body is hardly containable in a relatively small space, e.g., an instrument board of a motor vehicle, each operating element has to be small-sized at the sacrifice of operability when it is designed for the purpose. Another problem is that some of the operating elements, depending on the state in which the switching device is installed, are not readily operable since the elements are operated unidirectionally and this restricts satisfactory improvement in operability.